Touch Me
by freebird22259
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Sakura, but soon finds that she doesn't mind. SakuxIta. oneshot OOC


**Author's Note: Haha! I said I was gonna take a break…but I didn't. Dude…I had like slight writer's block after I wrote the last chapter of Transformation, but now…my mind is infested with plot bunnies. LOL! Here's to all you ItaxSaku fans!**

**Disclaimer: Beat me, whip me, and take away my charge cards! (I own nothing)**

**Ch. 1: Touch Me**

Sakura woke with her hands hanging above her head and her legs tied together. Her head hurt a little and she knew there was a slight lump on the back of her head. Sakura peered into the darkness, trying to see if anyone was there. She squirmed around and tried to break her binds.

"Stop squirming. You have very little chakra in your body right now, so that is pointless."  
"Itachi?"  
"That's right Cherry Blossom."  
"Call me Sakura. What do you want with me?"  
"I could think of a few uses for you."  
"Such as…?" Sakura was pretty sure that she knew what he meant.  
"Such as this…" he ran his fingers softly over her lips, completely surprising her. "And this…" he pinched her nipple through her shirt and she couldn't contain her moan as fire spread through her. "Like that huh? Then you'll love this…"

He ran his hands on the inside of her covered thighs. Sakura shuttered and thrust forward as hand ran over her clothed, already wet sex. That surprised him.

'Surely I'll have to force her. I've wanted to taste her creamy flesh for so long…I must have her.'

He roughly pulled Sakura forward and was met with no resistance. He crushed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore. However, Sakura's tongue wrestled his. Be broke the kiss and looked down at her flush face and glazed eyes.

"Are you trying to fool me kunoichi?"  
"No. Why?"  
"You do not fight against me and you returned my kiss. You moan at my touch and yet I have not drugged you."  
"You didn't need too. Touch me Itachi…take me."

Sakura kissed and nibbled on his earlobe. Itachi shuddered at the fire that quickly spread through his body. He moaned and ripped through her bindings. Sakura's hands weaved their way under his cloak to touch the muscular body that lay beneath it. Sakura moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. She quickly grabbed his hand inching toward her hair.

"Do you have a better place we can do this at?"  
"Yes."

Itachi picked her up and place her on his bed. He slipped off his cloak and pants, leaving only his boxers. He unzipped the front of her red shirt and marveled at the dusty peaks that were exposed to him so willingly. He gingerly drew a nipple into his mouth and played with her other breast. Sakura moaned and arched into his touch.

He released her breasts and pulled at her shorts. She lifted her hips so he could peel the form fitting shorts from her body. Once full exposed to him, he yanked off his boxers and leaned over her. He played with the mountain of curls above her hot sex. Sakura squirmed and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Itachi…please…"  
"How bad do you want me Sakura?"  
"Feel and you will see."

Itachi's finger slid down between her folds and felt her drenched sex.

"You do want me don't you?" he said seductively.  
"Yes…I want you…touch me."

Sakura moaned as he played with her clit, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb and tweaking it. Sakura arched forward and her breathing became ragged. He moved his finger and Sakura let out a small whine of protest that was muted as his tongue replaced his finger. He flicked her clit and she arched forward and thrust her hands in his hair. He loved to tease her, nibbling, licking, and sucking. Then he dipped down lower and his tongue entered her hot sex. Sakura cried out and arched forward, wanting his tongue to go deeper.

"I-Itachi…please…I need…"

Itachi fingered her clit and thrust his tongue deep into her. Sakura cried out and her juices flowed onto his tongue. He drank greedily from her core, wiping his mouth as he sat up.

"Delicious."

He placed himself at her entrance and thrust inside her still convulsing body. Sakura cried out and arched her hips to meet him. Itachi pounded into her, making her come two more times before he came, totally spent. He laid down to the side of her.

"You are free to go now." The coldness in his voice made her flinch.  
"What makes you think I want to leave?"  
"Most kunoichi do by the time I am finished with them."  
"Who says I'm like most kunoichi? Besides, I'm still not finished with you." She nipped at his neck.

It was going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. Lemony goodness! LOL! Reviews are welcome and replied to. Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
